Chasing Dreams
by DreamingSkye
Summary: After the Giant War, a new city is created to host both Roman and Greek demigods. Follow a newly engaged Percy and Nico and their friends through their domestic life, as a stunning realization about Percy may cause Zeus to start another huge war. Niercy, WillxJason, HazFraLo Photo by Torcello Trio at /photos/stonechat/2939605456/sizes/o/in/set-72157622891391950
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Dreams

Percy sighs happily, as he always does when he is gazing at the new, delicate ring on his finger. He's cooking dinner in Novellus Thrýlos (New Legends), the sounds of his singing filling the large apartment. The grand space is what you're rewarded with when your boyfriend-or rather fiancé, is the head lawyer to the city government. Nico had gotten his degree not too long after the giant war, and he was gladly hired by the city's mayors, Annabeth and Jason.

Novellus Thrýlos had also been founded not long after the Giant War, a city in which Greek and Roman demigods alike may discover a peaceful lifestyle. The choice of the two mayors had not been hard one; all demigods supported the choice of Jason and Annabeth, one Greek and one Roman hero to represent the people. The city had sprouted up fast, with Annabeth's genius architecture and Jason's way with people (Plus the assistance of many tinkering children, along with the other young heroes and the blessing's of the gods.) The city was far enough from camp that the younger demigods could still have a life of just them alone at camp, but close enough that it would only be a day of walking and a few hours for driving. Any children that may be born in the future to demigod parents would not find it too difficult to visit their parents if they wished during the summer. There are still year-rounders, still kids who have no idea of their backgrounds that came to camp, but now exists an entire city of adult demigods to show the kids that there is life after adolescence. After Camp Jupiter was destroyed in the war, it was rebuilt with a special system, (similar to the labyrinth but not nearly as dangerous) which serves as a passage to Novellus thrýlos.

Almost no demigods choose to live outside of Novellus Thrylos. Everyone Percy and Nico had known before the war live within the city. Hazel, Frank, and the master tinker Leo even live barely three quarters of a mile away from the newly engaged couple. The threesome run a traditional Chinese restaurant and they live in the apartments above the joint.

Percy returns to what he's doing, adjusting the tie on the apron he's wearing. It's one that Piper had bought for Nico in her never-ending questing to 'gay up' his wardrobe. It's black, Nico's signature color, but mainly bedazzled in blue and green rhinestones. On the front it reads 'kiss the cook'. He's just finishing his rendition of "Under the Sea" when Nico enters the apartment, looking as handsome as always in a black suit.

"Hey Babe." Greets Percy, and Nico gladly walks over to kiss his lips gently.

"Good Evening mio bello." He answers back after the kiss, and then greedily steals another, causing Percy to blush. "I'm just doing what the apron says." He says, laughing, and then walks a few paces off to hang up his jacket.

Percy dumps his peppers into the fry pan, beginning to sauté them as he talks to Nico.

"How was your day, love?" The green eyed boy asks. The Italian one makes soft noises of contemplation as he walks back to his sea prince, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

"Fine," says Nico as he begins kissing up Percy's neck. "I missed you," he says in between kisses, "all-day-long." He ends at the shorter boy's earlobe, nipping it in a way that he knows drives Percy wild.

Percy lets out a quiet moan before regaining some of his posture.

"Ni-co, I'm cooking..." he says the words unconvincingly, and Nico receives no protest as he turns the burner off the stove.

"There." He says into Percy's ear before capturing his lips in an emblazoning kiss, in the process of which he gets his lover to wrap his legs around his waist.

The kiss becomes more teeth and tongue as Nico walks them into their bedroom, at one point sucking on Percy's lower lip hard, loving how it makes the bottom's thighs quiver around him.

Nico pulls away for one second to whisper to Percy; "I love you." This is met by Percy embedding a hand into Nico's dark curly hair, kissing him again with the fervor possibly only known by the sea.

With that, Nico steps inside their large bedroom, depositing Percy on the silk sheets and closing the door swiftly behind him.


	2. Smutty Smutty Smut Smut (Ch2)

**Warning: This contains explicit material. The next chapter will be very innocent, and can be skipped to if you don't want to read smut.**

**This is my first time ever writing gay (male) sex, so I do apologize if this does not meet common standards. In this community, it is often female writers who are writing gay sex who aren't sure what they're talking about (like me). So I took the liberty to consult a few friends who helped me straighten out some inaccuracies that I had written. This may not be the hottest thing you've ever read, but at least it's accurate. Accurate according to a handful of sexually active gay teenagers, anyway. **

Percy was _**tight**__, _Nico realized as he slipped a finger inside, and he had no idea why.

Another stunning realization came over him; Percy was always tight. Nico hadn't fully noticed before, but it has always been this way.

It didn't make any sense. It wasn't Percy's first time, obviously, but he was still like that day. The two of them hadn't taken a long break from sex either-they had sex two days ago, and the day before that, and so on. Yes, Nico was _**well endowed**_ (thank the godly genes), but Percy was used to it. There was no reason why he should be this tight.

Percy lets out a little moan, eyes closed, and the forefront of Nico's mind is brought back to the image of his love. Nico realizes that his slender fingers are _just_ long enough to brush Percy's prostate, and after a minute or two of stimulation it has finally become pleasurable for him.

Nico pulls his fingers out and Percy squirms, opening his sea-green eyes and begging Nico with them.

"Come on Nico, please, no more of this preparation stuff I'm so ready…"

Nico just grins cheekily at him, rolling on the condom slow, and Percy whines. When Nico turns back to the Sea Prince, Percy pulls him down, down onto the bed so that Nico's shoulders hit the mattress hard.

Sometimes, Nico forgets how strong Percy is, even though he is the hero of two wars.

Percy slyly climbs on top of Nico, carefully avoiding the latex wrapped package, his hands slowly sneaking up the Italian's chest. His lips find Nico's and he sucks on the Ghost King's bottom lip as a hand finds his nipple, twisting it and kissing away Nico's moans. 

Nico is disappointed when Percy pulls back, but then understands what he's doing as Percy's face gets that precious look of concentration, and Nico feels the outside of his hole around his cock. Nico can barely wait another second when Percy moves-darting a hand out to grab the lube.

Percy rejects Nico's hand, which is ready to do the honors for him, and instead coats two fingers, staring sexily at Nico as he prepares himself further. In and out, Nico watches Percy pleasure himself, twisting one hand in the sheets in order to avoid flipping the other boy to his normal place below the Ghost Prince and fucking him six ways to Sunday. 

Only when Percy feels like he's teased the Dom enough does he take away his hand, pulling in Nico for another tantalizing kiss as he slowly sinks down onto the others cock. 

When Percy is seated fully on it he pauses, his hips ready to pull him up again, but he just loves driving his fiancée crazy. So he takes his sweet time, setting an excruciatingly slow pace, all the while enjoying the needy touches of his lover, stroking him languidly. 

That's how it comes to a complete shock for Percy, (when he's teasing Nico yet again by pulling fully off of him, making him wait before sheathing Nico's length within him again) to find himself suddenly hitting the mattress. He isn't only plowed into it by the force of being flipped over but from a fast, rough thrust from his boyfriend, who wastes no time in setting his own pace. 

Nico bites down on a point above Percy's collarbone, loving the pleasurable moan that leaves the green eyed boys lips which is promptly followed by an equally sexy scream.

It's one of pain and pleasure, Nico notes as he sucks on the newly made mark. He knows what those screams sound like by now and it means that Percy is close. 

Nico speeds up, making sure to hit all of Percy's favorite spots with every movement of his hips. The hand on Percy's dick works harder to keep up with the new pace, but the mewls coming out of Percy indicate how very close he is to coming. When the Sea Prince comes, Nico lets himself unravel too, both yelling each others names, letting the sounds mingle together until the only noise heard is that of heavy breathing. 

Nico pulls out, earning a half committed whine from a partially coherent Percy, and Nico lies next to his cuddles up immediately, and when both have recovered he kisses Nico's lips sweetly. 

"I love you," he says, and with a smile, and Nico returns the sentiment. 

Then Nico pinches Percy's bare ass, hard, earning a yelp from the boy.  
Nico grins devilishly, pushing curls out of his face.

"You're going to pay later for teasing me like that." he says, and Percy laughs, letting the Italian join him for a moment before adding, with his own sly smile and a certain shine in his eye,

"Why not now?"

**A/N: So I really wanted to put this chapter and the next one together, but there simply wasn't time, and I wanted this chapter to be up by tonight. You can expect chapter three very very soon though!**

** ~Skye**


End file.
